Wanted: Father
by Moonshine79
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a mother at sixteen but somehow still an innocent, little virgin.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted: Father **_by Moonshine79_

**Summary: **Rukia Kuchiki is a mother at sixteen but somehow still an innocent, little virgin. Will a guy be interested to help her out and act as the little toddler's father? Someone needed to fill that empty space in the family picture after all, and perhaps fill that missing spot inside her heart as well.

--

"Whaaat?!"

Everyone's screeching voice rose up in the air when the bewildering news suddenly crashed onto every person's ears that were currently present inside the room. No one ever saw this coming, _ever. _When they thought that all human kind would somehow die by the nearing 2012 to wipe out their entire existence, this announcement seemed more breathtaking than world's destruction from raging Mother Nature. Girls very unsociable like her to be dealing with circumstances like these were next to impossible…. oops my mistake, it _is _the impossible. Only one question was only being unanswered inside their minds: _how on earth did that happen?! _Seriously, the girl has beauty and almost every boy in school and in the neighborhood adored her but no one thought she would actually play the _game _with them. Dear God, they just hope they heard wrong or better, they hope they've gone deaf. Trying their best to swallow hard every word _she _mouthed through her lips had menaced everyone's minds with each recount of the words playing in their minds. _A mother, a baby, at sixteen?! _Oh my, looks like the Kurosaki's clinic glass windows might shatter any moment if no one could restrain any of their 'ear bleeding' shrieks anymore. This was undeniably very, _very _unexpected

"Who the heck knocked you up?!" Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the Kurosaki Clinic owner; Isshin, had outburst his impelling question that hung loosely around his tongue for an eternal minute when Rukia delivered her situation over 20 minutes ago. If not for him, the awkward silence would have dominated all of them for an _entire _day of trauma, well almost something close to that.

Rukia's childish laugh first claimed itself as her response but soon after, she grinned at him and said, "I'm not pregnant you idiot and most certainly I am not a slut if that's what you've been thinking"

Weird. First she says she has a child but not pregnant and now she can instantly read his mind! Did the woman even belong to heaven? For someone so delicate and petite how can she remain to be solid through whatever situation? Especially with a situation like this! Oh god, Ichigo didn't even want to think how badly he'll have to handle Rukia inside _his_ bedroom with _her_ baby, oh no everyone in school would think he got her pregnant wherein he's even nowhere near from kissing the girl yet! This is bad, so very bad. His image would be ruined, he wouldn't doubt that.

"Whaaat?!"

The screeching was back. Jaws dropped, no one even had urged to shut them up

She just smiled.

"H-how…t-that's…don't play shit with us Rukia! This isn't damn funny!" Ichigo's outburst of frustration had finally left him. He eyed her dangerously demanding more clarification regarding her own position with an....an infant.

"I'm not making anyone laugh right? So I'm damn hell serious about this and I'm not joking, I _do _have a baby" She reassured one more time. Isshin finally fainted, not even one person bothered themselves on concerning him; all eyes and ears were presently attended to only one person.

"How's that possible Rukia-chan? You can't have a baby if you're not pregnant right?" Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister asked her curiously

Rukia shifted her head to hers, "That's true Yuzu" she declared happily then continued "but mine is not by being pregnant"

She made everyone's head spin with every possible way she could have or even bare a child, but guessing could no longer be of much help, they badly needed to know! Spit it out already Kuchiki!

"Then, how are you a mother?" Karin, another young sister of Ichigo had asked while she tapped her small feet on the floor. Impatience was clearly read on her young visage

All she could ever do was just smile when she left the room and told them to just wait. Wait? Ichigo's tolerance was thin as a violin's string already, so how did Rukia expect him to wait for five more minutes until she finally answered her own puzzle? He started thinking of what's gonna happen with a baby roaming around the house, surely Rukia would make him change diapers every time it was filled or even do with him/her the baths. Changing diapers of a baby for a shinigami?! Who or what kind of shinigami did that kind of job before?! This was not happening; please just let him wake up from this inevitable nightmare! He will not be treated as a baby sitter! She just shares a room with him after all so eventually she is still under his rules, under his roof. He should learn to be able to turn her down most of the times.

He promised her that he would always be by her side, he promised her an eternity of friendship and undying comfort, but him portraying himself as a nanny of her child would just be too much don't you think? To know Rukia, the woman he somehow developed the deepest feelings for a girl, and for the girl who he would accept a slash of every sword from would now become, dare he say it, a mother. Loosing her virginity seemed unacceptable to him, she should be his first, but when he came from school an hour ago and stormed inside his home hoping to scold her with a litany because she was absent, he was defenselessly attacked with a sudden scare from having a baby. A baby! He should have known better to make his first move.

Thinking about it, probably he fell in love with her long time ago but he never realized about it; for him, Rukia had been, always, his best friend, almost his sister…but at some point that changed. It was ironic how he'd been hearing all her life how lucky he was because his best friend was the prettiest girl in town…but still he only realized about it when he thought he had lost her. He'd never seen a girl in Rukia because of how hard her kicks were; but of course Ichigo knew Rukia was a girl, but he had never looked past that – she was his best friend, period.

With Rukia he could talk about whatever he wanted or needed to talk about because she always listened to him; it wasn't an effort for her though, she was more than pleased to be the shoulder where he could cry on, the owner of the arms that could envelope him making him feel better in no time, the one that always knew what to say for him to feel okay again.

And even though he always thought the feeling was reciprocated, he realized then that nothing was what it seemed.

"Here he is!" a bubbly voice broke the towering of his thoughts

Everyone gasped air when they saw her carrying a baby boy around her arms while it held onto her dress tightly as if it was securing itself that it wouldn't fall. They had to admit that it was the cutest baby they have ever seen their entire life, those cute purple eyes mimicked her own luscious violet orbs along with the dark midnight curls with the same hair color and the shape its face copying hers, came along also with the nose and the lips. Ichigo was about to scoop the lil' boy in his own arms when…oh god! The baby was a spitting image of her! It was _her _baby with _her _genes written all over that baby face! How could she tell them she _wasn't _pregnant if it _exactly _looked like her! It was no joke. Almost like siblings, no, this was her baby no doubt thinking about that. Ichigo's eyebrows began to twitch, his feet moving backwards; he prayed to God and to all of the saints that were out there, that this baby wouldn't eventually grow up with the outlook of his mother, he wouldn't handle having two Kuchikis in the household. That was like hell!

Up went Rukia's eyebrows when she saw his sudden change of movement, "What's wrong Ichigo?" She saw how his body shook with anxiety and how his legs wriggled

"H-he…" he seemed to be loosing his voice as well, "He looks exactly like you!" He raised a finger to point at her, trembling violently as he took glances over the baby then onto her. His eyes weren't deceiving him at all! This wasn't a nightmare…this was sure hell!

Rukia frowned in disappointment as she positioned the baby more into her arms while it's slender arms hung around her bare neck "Well that wasn't what I expected from you Ichigo, I thought you would be happy for me"

"Happy?!"

She wanted him to be happy for her bearing a child?! Surely, Ichigo was far from happy he was devastated!

"It's so cute Rukia-chan, can I carry it?" Yuzu with all of her excitement, quickly asked permission as she fiddled with his soft hair like Rukai's. She smiled at her and handed the baby carefully until it was safe around Yuzu's assuring arms.

Happiness gleamed at his sister's face while Karin stood beside her, playing peek-a-boo with the baby.

"How can I be happy when you were secretly baring a child without even telling us about it?!" He glared right at her

She scowled back "I told you I wasn't pregnant dimwit; Yoshiro is just an adopted family member of mine"

"Yoshiro?" The name sounded new to him

"Yep. Meet Yoshiro, my son but in reality, he's my cousin in which my relatives from America allowed me to adopt due to financial expenses. It feels great acting like I'm his mother, I always wanted to have a son" She grinned wildly at him while his golden irises still held confusion with unrequited answers.

Why her? He was sure her bloodline was immense and from the numerous cousins she had, why chosen her? It wasn't like she knew how to handle a baby or have any experience nursing one, she didn't even knew how to handle a pillow for kami's sake! Still, it's been a long time since a baby graced its presence inside the Kurosaki premises, maybe…it won't be so bad despite that they'll be managing his clothes, his room, his belongings, the crib and his milk which was of course breastfed, his toys which I'm sure Rukia would nag him to buy, then…what the hell?! Breastfeeding?! Rukia Kuchiki, a well renowned ass kicking fighter and death god will have to breastfeed a baby?! Oh no, Ichigo could never imagine that! He would rather daydream himself wearing a bikini instead of acknowledging the thought of her breastfeeding in _his _house. His entire face suddenly blushed into a deep crimson on what kind of sight that would be. _No, no, no! Don't cloud your head with those kind of thoughts now! _However, it was somehow avoidable that more blushes on his face appeared. He just wished he was dead.

Rukia practically got irritated by not even trying to be pleased with her, "Ichigo, I expect a 'Congratulations Rukia!' from you right now" she settled her hands on her waist while still waiting for the greeting she fully expected, but instead she received another scolding yell.

"Oh in your dreams! How are you going to feed the baby? I assume that he isn't even 2 months old yet! Don't tell me you're going to breastfeed it yourself!"

"For kami's sake at least—what?" her sentence was changed when she heard his sudden assumption.

She contemplated for a few minutes about that thought. Breastfeed the baby wouldn't be so hard would it? It would just drink milk from your…er, you know where and she presumed that it wouldn't hurt if a baby did it because it didn't even have any teeth! A task like that should be easier than doing math, right? She has her reasons on why she would have to skip school for a couple of weeks to look after the baby. If she may need any help, Ichigo's sisters will be there anytime to assist her and with the look on their faces right now on how much they appreciate baby Yoshiro being with them seemed to make it a whole less harder for her to even be worrying about those stuff. Ichigo always has her back after all no matter what she was going through, even if it involved having a baby in the house. Piece of cake. Nothing worries her anymore.

"Of course, I wouldn't want the baby to starve after all would I?"

The unwanted response he got from her made his body reflexively fall to the ground

"Idiot, get up"

"Y-you can't breastfeed a baby! You don't even know how to feed the dog right!"

Uh oh. Boiling point.

Her eyes glazed with fiery temper, with no sudden hesitations, she grabbed his collar tightly and their faces met each other's so closely as if they were going to kiss, but the look on Rukia's face showed no affection but pure nuisance gliding through that angelic image. "Look here _Kurosaki_" her words so stern and rough, "A dog and a baby is not the same, got that? I may not be good in handling animals but when it comes to babies it's a different thing so don't go accusing me that I can't take care of my baby cousin because he's my responsibility now ok? I don't need your discouraging words for me to be handling the job, I could take care of him myself if you please. If your mother fed you, nursed you, bathed you and all those motherly stuff other mothers do, then I can do exactly the same, so shut that piece of hole in your face and get used to it!"

She pushed him away, not minding of his presence anymore nor his father's that still unconsciously laid on the floor. She walked right pass them and exited the room. Storming her way to the halls, she penetrated herself into his room closing the door with a loud 'bang' that was heard all through out the household. Yuzu, who was still carrying baby Yoshiro in his arms, and Karin who stood right beside her just starred at the astounded Ichigo.

Never was he bombarded with so many words coming from her before, still standing motionless with a glint of guilt washing through his face, he could have just followed her and apologized, nonetheless with the shock of the news fresh on his features it seemed impossible to move anymore. Ichigo knew he would definitely have to do something to make it up to her.

And he had to think it fast.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Minna-san! This is my very first fanfic of the very awesome 'Bleach' because I am one of the hardcore supporters of IchiRuki! I thank you very much for reading my story. So, how was it? **

**Bad? Good? Horrible? **

**I'll leave the judging to you guys by giving me your lovely REVIEWS. Forgive me if there are any stupid grammatical errors that I missed or if it just sucks big time. **

**REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM REALLY HELPS so please ****CLICK THE CUTE GREEN BUTTON BELOW ****and happily make my day! ^^ **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me so long to update! At least it's Christmas Vacation, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! For a treat, here's what I've been working on. Hope you enjoy! HO HO HO….**

Ichigo didn't know what was worse. To believe that it was his responsibility now to take care of Rukia _and_ her baby or the fact that he can't go inside his own room now because a raging Kuchiki was in it. Oh man, he just screwed things big time. School isn't the best place to think about what to do either but Keigo just makes it worst for him. Making everything a disaster.

His life's a bore. Too bad it's taking him long to live it perfectly.

"Eh? You and Rukia-chan fought? Isn't that…normal for you two?" He was crazy. Out of all people, why did he tell Keigo about this in the first place anyway? With everything happening so fast, his brain seems to be locked away with everything else. Damn, the midget was always a troublemaker

"Yeah it is but this one is different. She's really upset this time"

"Tsk, women. They're all like that. Just take some time and she'll forgive ya. If not, pass her on to me then"

Instinctively, he punched him. It's what's normal for them now, like a daily dose of alcohol for Keigo everyday. He feels empty without the kicks and fists, it's what made him bulky…or so he says, "Will you be serious? I don't know what to do with her. She's always a pain in the ass. Yuzu thinks I should raise the flag already and that's what I've been doing for the past week but she's so stubborn. Solid as a rock"

"You don't fret this much even when you had worse conflicts than these" He moves closer to Ichigo leaning against the fence of the school's rooftop with this cheapish smile, "Are you…worried now?"

"Don't be stupid. I just want my room back, I only go in there to get some of my clothes then she kicks me out again as if she owns the place. Bitch. I've been sleeping on the couch for days and I couldn't sleep because I could hear dad's snore all the way downstairs. It's killing me already!"

"Stop with the excuses Ichi-nii. You actually care now"

He shoves him away with his leg while not wavering his position, "I've always cared for her, only as a friend. Don't get any ideas and don't call me that again. It's…creepy"

"Then make a peace offering"

"A what?"

"A peace offering, have you heard of those before?"

Ichigo made a frown with his eyebrows at him. Sigh. No wonder they always take more than 2 weeks for them to make up; he's just so clueless! "It's what you give or do to a person to show that you're really, _really _sorry with what you did. Buy her something she likes or maybe cook her favorite food. Anything to please her; then probably she'll get over it"

Guess it could work but Rukia's not the most convincing person there is. Heck, it should work because if it wouldn't, what else could he possibly he do? Buy her a Chappy Mascot and let it run crazy around the house? Kiss his ass first before that'll happen, the girl's not Queen Elizabeth to act like one. He surely had to do something

_Why in the world a baby? A puppy would've been better instead_

Thinking on it, he sits up slouching while resting his chin on his palm, considering the suggestion first before doing what Keigo says. He has to be an idiot to take this one. "What did you do to make her upset anyway?"

"None of your business"

"Aww, come on Ichi-nii! You're the one asking for my help anyway!"

There was no way he would tell anyone about the baby. Not a fat chance, especially to this blabber mouth. Everyone else thinks they're dating and one of the reasons why he approached Keigo instead was because he's the only one stupid enough to not accept that they are really dating, which to Ichigo is absolutely absurd. That'll never happen. Good thing Keigo's still crazy about the midget because if he wasn't, who else was there to talk to? Kisuke? Yeah, and expect him telling you to go out and buy a carriage taking Rukia to a castle wearing glass slippers and pretend it's all a fairytale where every story has a happy ending. The whacko. If he told them about Yamashita, the next day every one will think he got her pregnant, as expected because news flies fast around school. Expect no secret safe here. Nowhere is.

"I told you it's none of you're business. It's just a sensitive matter to her and I've gone a little bit too far with it. Or in other words, I just got stupid"

"Mm. Good for you to accept that you are"

_Whoop! _Keigo's now 5 meters away from him, his on the other side aching all over thanks to Ichigo's leg. The kick was really something; it got him bouncing of the fence like a dodge ball. He deserved it though. Note: Never call Ichigo an idiot. Only someone with great guts can call him that like Rukia or Tatsuki but if you're not them, don't expect yourself in a cast too soon. You'll just regret it, trust me. It ain't a pretty picture.

"I told you not to call me that name again. It's making me sick"

"I just want to cheer you up you know!"

"Oh yeah? Next time make sure that I won't let you fall of the building. It's a piss off"

He stands and grabs his bag; it's been a rough day. Rukia had been absent the afternoon and people just kept asking where she was. Like she was a popstar or something! Is she sick? Did she get into an accident? Did she move to Africa? Is she a showgirl at Las Vegas now? Whoever asked him that surely deserved a punch and guess what? He's got a broken nose now. Hah, the maniac. Showgirl? Rukia's not the most popular girl in school but everyone knows that she isn't that sentimental to do that stunt. Keigo's influences are out of hand.

He slowly winces, trying to stand up when he sees Ichigo exiting and walking down the stairs, following him to the bottom.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To town"

"Huh? For what?"

"For being crazy. I'm gonna buy her a peace offering just like what you said. Later"

* * *

At least to him, the idiot was still of some use. Hope it just works this time.

He's a goner. Ichigo will still have to sleep in the couch tonight again.

Rukia fiddles the gift he bought her, examining it real close to see if he's really serious about his apology. He shouldn't blame her if she was acting this way, she's with a baby after all and I guess it should be normal for her to be all sensitive. But one fact: She didn't even get pregnant so why overreact? Ichigo nervously waits as he looks at the way she still studies the "thing". Maybe they don't have those over at Seiretei? It can be a possibility but can she talk now? She's been like that for 15 minutes already.

"Well?" He first lays low his impression on her, wondering if Keigo's advice would do the trick. But hell, this is _his _advice and whatever made him think that he should have done this meant one thing: Oh god, he's desperate already.

She looks at him, the nervousness seen in his eyes was evident to her "Why did you buy this?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's ok but why baby bottles?"

"For Yamashita obviously; sorry if I didn't get you what you personally wanted. I thought if I got him what he needed first then you'd finally…accept my sorry"

She restlessly gave him a sigh and settled down the bottle on his desk, being quiet as possible with the baby sleeping peacefully on his bed. He had to admit, she was doing ok with this motherly business; he hardly heard him cry unlike every other baby there is. At night, he wasn't like a broken siren going on and on for food, Rukia was alert at all times with him and even careful too. Meaning, she never lets Isshin have Yamashita alone. Ever. That was part of her rule.

"These things are a bit expensive. How did you manage to buy them?"

"It was on sale when I went to the store, lucky for me that it was. I'm a little tight that's why I could only afford 3 of them; I'll try more next time. Maybe in 2 months when I get every penny of what I've spent on" He rubbed his nape, figuring else what to say. This seemed dorky; he's acting like a father already buying what the baby needs. Earth to Kurosaki, he didn't just buy them forcibly but willingly because hey, the woman taking care of him may be a piss off but the little guy's not so bad himself. He is after all cute and looks a lot like her. The fella's still innocent, he shouldn't be involved yet.

"Thanks," She sat on the edge closely looking at Yamashita while he sleeps. His chest rising and falling with his slow pace of breathing meaning he was in deep slumber. He looked liked an angel to both. "You must have thought hard thinking about how to deal with this, haven't you?"

Shrugs. "A little bit. Keigo told me to buy you something to please you the least—"

"Hold up, Keigo? You ask _Keigo_ now? That's a first" She shook her head disbelieving him.

"I had no choice. He was the only one around but enough about him; am I forgiven already?" He heard her laugh; it wasn't pretty like the usual. Let him guess, she's going to ask something in return for this one.

"On one condition though…"

Sigh. He was right. Whatever, just to get his room back was worth it anyway.

"Since you think I can't handle this on my own because you said I can't even feed a dog," She coldly glared at him "you'll have to help me on this one"

"Ok. What's the condition?"

"We're going to be his parents. This makes me the mother and you, obviously the dad"

"…"

No reaction.

"Then you're forgiven"

Oh…my…god.

* * *

"She's making you do what?"

"Making me become a father"

"Whaaaat?"

"Will you stop shouting or else I'll take all of that cotton balls inside you"

First, Keigo and now Kon; must be a crazy world to live in nowadays. He could've rebuffed her for it but this would just keep on going until the boy's 50! And now, he's staring at the white ceiling, painted in dirty white lying down in their olive green living room couch stuffed with pillows to keep him comfortable. Just like his old bed. _Bed, _how he missed the softness of it so much.

"I can't imagine you doing that kind of thing. It's not you and especially not right for my Onee-chan to choose an imbecile for the father of her child!"

Kon was much worse. "It's not really her child, genius. She's just adopting the baby, he's a relative"

"Then why not let her brother do it? He's the grown up" Kon grumbled under his breathe seemingly to think that Ichigo wouldn't hear him. But he did

"Byakuya raising a baby? Can you imagine how ridiculous that would be? He can't even take care of his own sister. Besides, he'll just make him cry with his mutant face all the time"

Kon rose and stood on Ichigo's clothed chest pointing his stuffed hand at him "You listen here carrot-top! You need to think of something else to make nee-chan like you again because I do not like this deal at all! It's dangerous!"

"Get off of me," He shoved Kon away and sat straight on the couch resting his back behind it, "I don't like it either but what other choice do I have? I just need to play along with her on this one. If I don't, I'll be sleeping at a motel next week"

"That sounds good enough for me. Hey, where are you going?"

"To _my _room. I'm going to talk some sense into her"

Kon runs to wrap himself around Ichigo's leg, stopping him from walking up the stairs "Will you knock it off!" He shakes his leg vigorously but his hold on him was real tight. Finding it hard to just wobble himself free. The nutcase

"You can't do this! You just can't! She's already sleeping in you're room; you can't sleep with a baby in there _together! _That's too much!"

Ichigo mutters to himself, "What is it with Rukia and all these freaks? It's like they're her goddess or something" To Kon he says, "I sleep on the bed, she sleeps in the closet; we're not cuddling each other, ok? Now get OFF!"

Poor Kon. I'm sure landing on the wall was better than throwing him out the window from their two-storey tall house. At least it wasn't as tall as last time, it should do for now. While for Ichigo, knocking hard on the door would wake up the baby and fume Rukia even more, so he takes chances but all he cares about it getting it over with. He knocks again, and he waits silently. Slowly, the door creeps open and he sees Rukia peeping through, he also saw Yamashita carried in her arms with his head cradle on her delicate shoulder. He did wake him up. Go Ichigo.

"H-hey"

She looked tired from all this work; on the latter she enjoyed it as well, "Have you thought about my proposition?"

"Well, sort of"

She raised at him a brow, "And?"

"Fine I'll do it. For my sake and his but don't tell anyone about this in school ok? The rumor about us dating is bad enough and this will make my head explode if they get suspicions again on how it happened"

"Then tell them the truth"

He got irritated and barged himself into the door, wanting to sit on his bed again and that's what he exactly did. Wow, it's like soft yarn. It felt so good, "It's not that easy, people will think whatever they want and—"

"And they're stupid"

"Right" He agreed

Rukia adjusted the baby in position to be more comfortable; it was still asleep and looked really tired just like her. She sighed, "Alright. It's a deal as long as we do it together, got it? If you want to do this right, buy a book about being a father to know what you're really supposed to do and that way, think of it as a preparation when you're already one. You'll be a pro"

"I don't think I want to be"

"Come on Ichigo!"

The baby got startled and awoke, it suddenly bobbed its head from her shoulder and opened it eyes. Those little, cute, violet eyes and looked around the room, seeming to familiarize the place. When it saw Ichigo, he became quiet for awhile and then…"WAAAAHHHHH!" So much for being a good dad. This got to be easy, right?

"I didn't even touch the thing and now it hates me. How can I—"

"Take him from me"

"What?"

"Just take him ok?"

Unknowingly, he stood up and Rukia passed him to Ichigo. This was the first time he held Yamashita and as if on cue, he stopped crying. Ichigo took a good look at him, he wasn't half bad, and he was admittedly real adorable and felt like a son to him instantly. The love was already there even within less time, maybe it won't take long before he'd get used to this. Yamashita's lips played a smiled on him and Ichigo did the same, he felt so giddy inside. Fuzzy, even. He saw his small hands and took it within his large ones, feeling him he just knew that he'd be dedicated to protecting him like anyone else he'd want to save. To him he's already family. Aww, Ichigo felt like a daddy.

"Here" He was hit in the face with something, Rukia shot him a look and he started getting clueless with what he had in his hands.

"What's this?"

"It's a diaper. He'll need it, I think he just went"

"Me? Aren't you supposed to change him? You're the mother after all!"

"Nuh-uh" She raised a finger at him to set things clear, "Rule no. 1: Know how to change the baby. That'll be you're job now asides from bathing him, dressing him, and feeding him everyday"

"And what will _you_ do?"

"I'll be the one to take him to bed. That's tougher you know. Now do it before he gets cranky again"

Something did smell inside the room. Bad. And he can't believe he's holding it! The deal wasn't going to be easy as he thought it would be.

HELP

* * *

**Bad? Good? Like it? Hate it? **

**It the first chapter, I've made a few mistakes about the details. Just scratch those out, I'll revise them soon. Anyway, here's the second chappie! Hope you enjoyed, it took me sometime to write it. Sorry if it's all happening too fast. **

**PLEASE LEAVE LOVING REVIEWS. THANK YOU! =))**

**YOU CAN CLICK THE ****CUTE GREEN BUTTON BELOW**** AND JUST TYPE YOUR COMMENTS AWAY! **


End file.
